


Well, That's one way to tell him.

by moshpitthecat



Series: Lyrically Inspired [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bunker Fluff, Caught, Dancing, Funny, Hilarious, Lip singing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Other, Sam Ships It, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short One Shot, Silly Dean, Singing, Sleepy Castiel, Songfic, Surprises, Too early to deal with this nonesence, dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshpitthecat/pseuds/moshpitthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bedroom door flew open and a very tall, very sleepy, very bitch-faced Sam stood in the door way. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dean, for the love of god it is 5 am. what in the hell...?" He stopped mid sentence and blinked in confusion and then shock as he stared at the tableau in front of him..</p><p>A fluffy bunker fic, involving adorably dorky Dean and sleepy Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That's one way to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used - You Sexy Thing- Hot Chocolate.

The music woke Cas up. He grumbled and pulled the pillow over his face as the first words started.

"I believe in miracles. Where you from? you sexy thing." 

The music grew louder and Castiel sat up about to tell Dean off when he saw Dean standing at the foot of his bed in nothing more than boxers using a bottle of lube as a microphone. 

 

"Where did you come from, angel?  
How did you know I'd be the one?  
Did you know you're everything I prayed for?  
Did you know, every night and day for?  
Every day, needing love as satisfaction  
Now you're lying next to me, giving it to me."

Dean was perfectly lip-syncing the song as he danced seductively towards Cas. Laughing Cas threw a pillow at him.

"I believe in miracles  
Where you from, you sexy thing?  
Sexy thing, you  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along, you sexy thing"

Dean crawled up the bed as he shimmied towards Cas, pausing to kiss his way up Castiel's legs. brandishing the lube - microphone he belted out the song over dramatically. 

"Oh, kiss me, you sexy thing  
Touch me, baby, you sexy thing  
I love the way you touch me, darling, you sexy thing  
Oh, it's ecstasy, you sexy thing"

Dean kissed Cas slowly and tenderly while the song continued. He carded his hands through Castiel's bed head and kissed the side of his mouth, working his way down his jaw. Castiel sighed happily as Dean nibbled on his ear lobe. The stereo blared as Cas gave into Dean. He felt the smile against his neck as he ran his hands up Dean's bare back. Dean pulled away to tug at the edge of cas' sign t-shirt and slipped it over his head.

 

The bedroom door flew open and a very tall, very sleepy, very bitch-faced Sam stood in the door way. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dean, for the love of god it is 5 am. what in the hell...?" He stopped mid sentence and blinked in confusion and then shock as he stared at the tableau in front of him, mostly naked Dean crouched over top of cas like an animal and shirtless Cas clinging to Dean, his face slowly growing redder by the second. The song continued to blare out embarrassingly loud.

"Oh, it's ecstasy (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)  
Kiss me, baby (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)  
I love the way you kiss me, darling (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)"

Sam just shook his head and took a running step back. He slammed the door behind him. Dean let out the breath he was holding with a loud laugh. Cas looked confused. "well, that's one way to let him know we are together don't you think?" Dean said while breaking into a fit of laughter. Cas smiled broadly. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas slowly.

"Oh, yeah (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)  
Love the way you hold me (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)  
Keep on lovin' me, darling (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)  
Keep on lovin' me, baby (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)"


End file.
